A Love Reunited
by backlash
Summary: Gundam Seed Kira/Asran yaoi no flames Asran is missing


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and any of its characters. _

**Authors Note:**

  OK a couple things to know before you read:

1. This fic takes place after episode 42 so they may be spoilers

2. Frey is there I won't explain why she's with them again just that she is also she's bastardized in this fic so if you like her consider this your **Warning.**

I've seen 4 or 5 different spellings for Asrans name so if the way I spell it is wrong sorry. If I get things wrong it's because I changed some things to fit the story. A Love Reunited 

**By Backlash**

Kira was waiting for word on Asran. It had been hours and no one had heard any word from him. There was a printed message in his room lying on his desk and there others were trying to trace where it came from. One thing for certain it came from a terminal on the ship someone here was a traitor the message said:

_Asran,_

_   I have important info for you concerning the pilot of Freedoms Gundam it may mean his life. If you care if he lives or dies come alone. Instructions will follow on the place we will meet._

_                                           -A friend to the cause_

            Sai was calculating the coordinates to the meeting place and they were on their way there. Wherever Asran went to meet the message bearer he had taken a shuttle and was unprotected. Kira was beyond frantic. 

            Every since Asran joined with them he had been debating about telling him he still loved him. Before the war they had been lovers before Asran had left they loved each so much and then were torn apart. Kira always thought it had less to do with war. The real reason was because Asrans father didn't approve of their relationship.

Kira had never been more scared in his life as they approached the shuttle. It was wrecked but the inside cockpit was still intact and there was a voice recorder under the seat. Kira hit play and hit the message.

            It was Asran voice:

To whoever hears this message please give this recording to Kira Yomato. Please it's very important that he receives it and it is also very private. So please push stop now and let this message be for his ears only.

_Kira, as I'm sitting here in the shuttle I can hear soldiers approaching me. I don't have much time and there's no sense in running. I have injured my leg and would never make it. If it's who I think it is by the time you hear this I may be dead. If they capture me it's only a matter of time before I'm executed as a traitor. I don't want you to try to save me if this is the case. There are too many people that need you to protect them. I have no regrets about knowing you and wanted to tell you so many times that I still love you with all my heart. I was afraid to tell you when we reunited. I know you have moved on and I've settled on just being friends even though it hurt. I wish I could hold one last time so you could hear the words. I never did tell you and I'm sorry if that hurt. I guess I was scared, but I do I love you so much that I hurt inside. When I received the message that you could be in danger I didn't hesitate I guess I should have told you, but I was afraid and I wanted you to be safe. I hope you're not angry with me. Someone set me up so watch your back I don't know who it was but if you do a back trace I'm sure you'll find the traitor. Ironic isn't it that I'm considered a traitor and a traitor tricked me isn't it? Kira I'll love you forever_. _I know in my heart that you'll help end this war then after you'll have your happy ending I wish it could have been with me. In the drawer by my bed is a locket my mother gave to me. It has a picture of the two most important people to me. I want you to have it. I hope to see you in the next life. I'll love you always good-bye my love._

Kira couldn't stop the tears the fell down his cheeks. He knew for certain the Asran was still alive he could feel it in his heart. He felt sad and relieved at the same time sad that he didn't know where Asran was and relieved that he still loved him. He decided than that he had to find the traitor it was the only lead he had to the whereabouts of his long lost love.

Kira went to ask Sai if he had any progress and found his friends huddled up and suddenly they stopped talking hurriedly when they saw him approach. They must have found something he could really use some good news right now.

An Hour later…

            Kira walked down the hallway with a mission in mind. His anger was coming off in waves. A couple of his friends trailed behind with worried looks on their faces. He had one target in mind and one thought _THAT BITCH WILL PAY !_

            Frey was walking down the hall when she saw Kira she was about to say hi when all of a sudden he had his hands around her throat. 

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He doesn't belong here. He's the enemy." She hadn't even denied it.

"You will tell me or I'll kill you. I have put up with a lot of your shit, but this is where I draw the line." His hands started tightening as his anger rose.


End file.
